Imagine Dragons
by keanaxstyles
Summary: A ranger of the Dunedain (generally) and a beorning tags along with friends of old and new. Follow Acacia on her story of hate, annoyance, danger, and love. Much better than it sounds. Slight AU. I'll be following the story line from the movie and the book with a little of my own events. x *DISCLAIMER*Copyrights go to John Ronald Reuel Tolkien and Peter Jackson.
1. An Unexpected Party

She waited patiently in the Green Dragon, sipping on half a pint of mead. She kept her green hood from her elven cloak up and covering her face. The cloak was given to her by Lady Galadriel herself. The light jade Leaf of Lorien surrounded by a gold lining held both sides of the cloak together and laid just below her collar bones. She sat alone at a wooden table in the corner of the emptying pub, just staring at her drink. Nobody really suspected her since she was short enough to pass off as a rather tall hobbit. Her facial feature would give it away, however. Her grey blue eyes looked as if it was a storm in the middle of the ocean and her dirty blonde hair fell down her back like a water fall. Her lips were pink and plump and her face held very soft features, making her enemies underestimate her. Her body was slim and her chest and bum was just the right size, giving her an hourglass figure. Her father was apart of the Dunedain, giving her the life of three men and her mother was the granddaughter of Beren, the very first skin changer who has mastered his skills. Most people aren't familiar with him, they are more familiar of the other skin changer who had settled in the forest of Greenwood. Beorn is his name, but she isn't sure if he is still alive. This basically makes her a long living skin changer. She's not very popular, seeing as she likes to keep it on the down low, and not many people have heard of a woman skin changer. Though most call them Beornings now. Her mother wasn't even that popular. She doesnt even think people knew about her, besides her friends of course.

"Acacia." She looked up from her drink and met the eyes of her old friend.

"Mithrandir." She smiled lightly at him as he made his way towards the table. With difficulty, no doubt, especially since he had to crouch the whole way. His back finally straightened as he sat down on the tiny wooden stool. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked the wizard.

"No thank you, we'll be eating soon anyways." He replied.

"So tell me, Gandalf, why did you want me to meet you here? Why not just go to Mr. Baggins house where we were supposed to?"

"Well Acacia, I figured we should wait for a few of the other dwarves and walk with them to the hobbit hole. They would be coming here to stable their ponies just outside. I can tell that four of them have already reached Bilbo's house since there are five ponies outside, one being yours, of course."

"Ah, I see," she responded. "So that would leave... How many dwarves?"

"Nine. Though I'm not sure which ones. And Thorin might be running late, he came from the Iron Hills. So maybe eight."

"So all in all, that would make thirteen?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "Thirteen dwarves that is. It would be fifteen altogether, including the halfling if Thorin allows him to go."

"Thorin knows that I'm coming right?"

"Yes he's aware of it and he's perfectly fine with it. I don't think you know the other dwarves though." Gandalf told her. "Well onto another subject. How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good actually, I've just came here from the Gulf of Lune. Made a wager with the Teleri. I won, of course. It was a random bet, though. I won out of pure luck."

"And what exactly was the bet now?" Gandalf said, amusement crossing his face.

"The Barbarian Invasions. We made this bet just over a year ago, I finally had the time to meet them and claim my prize."

"Prize?"

"Well as you know that the Teleri are most famous for their music. They gave me a shell, if you put it near your ear then you can hear the Blessing of the Sea. They said it's good luck to have, especially near water. They also squeezed in a few pouches of gold and jewels."

"Alas, those Sea-Elves. Of course it would have something to do with music and the sea." Gandalf said and chuckled.

"Well you know how they are. Water folk." She said to him. They turned their heads to the door of the pub where they could hear the sound of hooves.

"That'll be them." Gandalf said as he stood up and went towards the door. Acacia followed after, giving the empty cup to the landlord. They stepped outside the door to meet the merry faces of eight dwarves.

"Gandalf!" A stout dwarf with auburn colored hair exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the hobbit's house. And who's this lassie?" The dwarf had three braids on each side of his beard and the middle of it was tied together. His mustache curled out past his ears.

"Well Master Gloin, I figured that we would walk there together. And this here is Acacia Berening, I'm sure Thorin has told you about her coming."

"Ah yes, the skin changer." The dwarf said. He walked up to the little lady.

"Gloin." He said bowing to her. he was cut off by another dwarf with greyish blackish hair and two braids on his mustache.

"Bifur." He said. Then a grey haired one came up to her.

"Oin. This laddie here is my brother." The dwarf said, referring to Gloin. Three more came up to her, shoulder to shoulder. The one carrying a slingshot with brown hair looked the youngest. His face carried a very curious look. The one in the middle also had brown hair, but looked a bit older. The last one had grey hair that seemed to be tied in a bun. Acacia noted that they all had braids.

"Ori." "Nori." "And Dori." They said as they bowed.

The last two was a ginger who looked much like a blueberry and a black haired dwarf with a funny looking hat. Once again, she noticed that they both had braids. She wondered what it meant. "Bombur." "Bofur." And altogether the dwarves bowed and said "At your service."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said smiling warmly. "I'm Acacia." She said, noticing that her hood had fallen off.

"Well, lets hit the road. I want some food." Bombur said, causing everybody to laugh. Within about twenty minutes or so, they were lead to a small, round, green door with a brass knob in the middle of it. Oin was the one to knock.

"Don't you think this is a bit overwhelming for the hobbit?" She asked Gandalf who stood behind the dwarves. She walked over and stood right next to him.

"Yes, yes it is." Gandalf said casually. Acacia simply shrugged. They heard noises from the other side of the door so the dwarves leaned on it to hear. As they were leaning, the round door opened and cause them to fall on the ground. The curly haired hobbit looked past the dwarves.

"Gandalf." He said with an exasperated sigh. Acacia hopped over the dwarves and looked at Bilbo.

"Acacia," she said bowing. "At your service."

"Bilbo Baggins." He said hesitantly, giving her a curt nod. She walked past him and looked around the small hole.

"What a lovely home. Did you do it yourself?"

"Thank you." Bilbo said to her. "And most of it are family heirlooms like my mothers glory box which now has mudstains on it by that one bloody dwarf." She was about to say something until four other dwarves from the kitchen walked past her. They greeted the rest of the dwarves with smiles as they helped them up. The white haired one was the first to notice Acacia standing there awkwardly.

"Gandalf who's this?" He said, making the three other unknown dwarves turn and look at her.

"Acacia Berening, at your service." She said as she bowed to the dwarves. She took the time to study them. The one with the white hair was the shortest and obviously the oldest. The one with a bald head was big and muscular and looked like a warrior at heart. The blonde one seemed kind enough and was good looking, no doubt. And the black haired one... Well she didn't really know what to think of him. He was the same height as tje blondie and had a shaven beard and no braids. Yet she couldn't deny that he was very handsome.

"Balin." Said the oldest. The turned to the others and pointed at them while stating their names. "This here is Dwalin, Fili, and Kili." Dwalin bowed to her as Fili went and shook her hand. Kili just stared at her for a few moments, hesitant, and shook her hand.

"You're a woman." He said to her. She raised her eyebrows.

"And you're a dwarf." She retorted. She felt awkward in his presence. They let go of eachothers hands but Kili just stared at her, trying to figure out who she was. He was not told about the woman, he skipped out on most of the meetings.

"Awkward." Fili said as he patted his brother on his back. "Well anyway, lets eat!"

Everything went into chaos. Gandalf hit his head on the hanging chandelier and almost ran into Fili and Kili who was carrying a Barrel into the dining room. Acacia squeezed past Bombur and Bifur and made her way to Fili and Kili with a cup in her hands. They were still walking with the barrel of ale as she poured herself a cup.

"Really?" Kili asked slightly amused.

"Really really." She said as she gulped the drink down and let out a large belch. Everyone around her laughed.

"We should call you Gassie Lassie." Bombur said as he sat down and laughed. Acacia blushed and playfully threw the empty cup at him. After the laughing fest, the table was soon loaded with food and Acacia was pulled into a seat between Kili and an empty chair by Bofur. Fili walked across the table carrying plenty of jugs in his hands.

"Who wants an ale? Anyone want an ale! Here you go." He said, giving drinks to almost everybody in the table then sat down in the empty seat next to Acacia. They all chugged it down when Acacia let out another loud burp.

"That's Gassie Lassie for you!" Oin said. But soon Ori beat her by letting out a long and large burp. Everybody burst out laughing and filled their plates with a variety of food. Soon the plates and table were empty and everyone was up and about. Acacia over heard Gandalf and Bilbo's 'talk' get interrupted by young Ori.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said rather sheepishly, "But what do i do with my plate?"

"Give it here, Ori." Fili said as he took the plate and threw it to Kili who was on the other side of the hall. Kili caught it and threw it into the kitchen. More plates flew past her head and a few of the dwarves started making a beat with the knives and forks.

"Could you please not do that you'll blunt them!" Bilbo said squeezing past.

"You hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said. Kili started singing.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_." Fili then started off another line.

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks."_ Everyone soon joined in.

_"Chip the glasses and crack the plates.  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Cut the cloth, tread the fat.  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat.  
Poor the milk on the pantry floor,  
Splash the wine on every door!

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them with a thumping pole  
And when you're finished if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!_

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Bilbo squeezed past the laughing dwarves, wizard, and beorning to come face to face with a stack of clean plates. He had a bewildered expression on his face but heard the laughter quiet down as there was a loud knock on the door.

"He's here." One of them said.

"Wh-Who's here?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf opened the door.

"Bilbo, may I introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo nodded at him, unsure what to do.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find." Thorin said. "I lost my way... Twice. If it hadn't been for that mark on the door I never would have gotten here."

"There's no mark on the door I painted it a week ago!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Actually there is a mark, I put it there myself." Gandalf said.

"So this is the hobbit." Thorin said as he examined Bilbo. "Tell me, what kind of weapons do you use?"

"Well I do have some skill with conkers but I fail to see why that is relevant." Bilbo replied, stumbling over his words.

"Figures." Thorin replied. "Seems more like a grocer than a burglar."

Everyone laughed at that besides Gandalf and Acacia. Thorin had just noticed her standing between Dori and Dwalin.

"Ah, Acacia. I see you were able to make it." Thorin said to her and she nodded back. Kili still was confused because he wasn't informed of her coming but he shrugged it off. "Now where's the food?"

Soon enough everyone was seated around Thorin who was eating and drinking. The room was dim but seemed to set the mood. The seating arrangements were all the same as when they were eatibg but Gandalf sat next to Thorin.

"Now," Thorin started, "About that quest-"

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, his curiosity seeping in.

"Bilbo!" Gandalf said, "Let us have a little more light." The hobbit scurried off to get a candle and placed it down in front of Thorin. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said whilst pulling out a piece of parchment and flattening it down on the table. Everybody recognized it as the map of Erebor. Besided the hobbit of course.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said to himself while reading the paper.

"Ravens have been seen flying to the mountains, as it has been foretold." Dori reminded the company.

"When we return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end." Dwalin added in encouragingly.

"W-what beast?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Breath like fire, teeth sharper than blades, Smaug the Terrible did fly over heads. With skin like iron and claws like meathooks, he has a habit for rendering you dead." Bofur said in a matter-of-fact tone while Bilbo looked bemused.

"Yes I know what a dragon is!" Bilbo said, slightly annoyed. Ori shot up from his seat.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie-"

"Sit down!" Dori and Nori said as they pulled him back into his seat.

"The task will be difficult," Acacia spoke, "Even with an army behind us. We are but fourteen. And not fourteen of the brightest." She said the last part to herself but it seemed to reach every other dwarfs ear.

"Ay!" Bofur said.

"Who you callin' dim!?" Nori exclaimed.

"We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters." Fili said aloud, "To the last dwarf!"

"And did we forget we have a wizard in our company Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili said, emphasizing the word hundreds.

"Well i wouldn't say that-"

"How many then?"

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" Acacia snorted at Gandalf who was choking on his own words.

"Come on! Give us a number!" After thatt outburst, everybody broke into an argument.

"Enough!" Thorin bellowed as he rose from his seat. Everybody shut their mouths and sat down. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them, too? Rumours have began to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Now do we just sit here, or do we sieze this chance to take back Erebor!" Everybody cheered at that besides Balin.

"Did you forget that the front gate is sealed? There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said cheekily while pulling out a metal key.

"Who gave this to you?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father; for safekeeping, and now i am giving it to you." He said as he handed the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key then there must be a door." Fili pointed out. Gandalf nodded as he let his fingers run over the parchment.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said.

"There's another way in." Kili concluded with a small smile placed upon his lips.

'Well obviously.' Acacia thought sarcastically to herself and rolled her eyes.

"And that's when we'll need our burglar" She added.

"Yes," Bilbo agreed while playing with the hem of his suspenders, obviolusly oblivious to the idea of him being a burglar. "And an expert I suppose."

"Yolu hear that?" Oin exclaimed, "He says he's an expert!"

"Wha-No. No, I'm not a burglar I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I guess he's telling the truth," Balin said. "Hardly burglar material." Everybody started talking anoout what would happan to Bilbo and Bifur made hand gestures of a person walking, falling, screaming in agony, then exploding.

"If i say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is." Gandalf said while standing up. Everything behind him seemed to grow darker as he said this but soon turned back to normal. Bilbo was about to protest but from what he just saw what Gandalf did, he decided better on it. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon Smaug is accustomed to the scent of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him." He said before sitting down. Thorin huffed.

"Give him the contract."

Balin removed a folded piece of paper from the inside lining of his jacket and gave it to Bilbo who took it in his hands. The hobbit stalked off into the hallway while reading portions of the contract aloud. "...Shall not be held responsible for any injuries sustain, leading up to and including lacerations..." He turned it over, "eviscerations?" He said unsure before flipping open a page. "Incineration?" He said with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah, he'll melt the skin off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said too casually for Bilbo's liking. He swallowed heavily and put his hands on his knees.

"You alright, laddie?" Acacia asked colncerningly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just feeling a bit faint." He replied.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said casually once again.

"Not helping." Acacia said to him.

Bilbo just stood there for a second.

"Nope." He said before collapsing on the ground.

Dori, Nori, and Ori went to pick Bilbo up and place him on an armchair, by Gandalfs request. Acacia got up to place a wet rag on the hobbits forehead while the rest of the company got up to wander around the house. Gandalf and Thorin were talking silently at the table but Acacia was out of earshot to hear anything, she got up and looked at the little trinkets that were placed on tables and read through the titles of dusty books that sat on a shelf.

"Middle Earth: First Age," she said skimming over the spines of each book. "Middle Earth: Second Age." She felt something shift beside her. "Quest for the three Silmarils-"

"Looking for something?" Said a voice to her right. She turned her head to the source.

"Oh, no just browsing." She said as she grabbed the book about the Silmarillion.

"The Silmarils." Kili said. "What in that story interests you?"

"Beren, my great grandfather, was in it. As you know, stories are usually told differently by different scribes. I like to look at what they wrote about him."

"So you're a skin changer eh?" He asked, she looked at him and nodded. "That's probably why you're here, I didn't know."

"What are you talking about?" She looked up from the book and her grey eyes met his dark brown ones.

"I mean no offense, Milady, it's just that I wasn't informed of you're coming or what you are so I was partially confused earlier."

"And why exactly weren't you informed? I was sure that Thorin told everyone. According to Gandalf, of course."

"Well you see that's the thing Milady," Kili started sheepishly, "I kept forgetting to attend most of the meetings." Acacia laughed lightly at him. They both walked over and sat on the empty sofa next to the fireplace.

"Then in that case, I'll let you know that I am only half a Beorning."

"What do you mean?" Kili asked slightly confused.

"My mother was the granddaughter of Beren but my father was apart of the Dunedain Rangers, which makes me half human with the life of three men. I'm also considered as a ranger, I've basically been everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Kili said with an amusing tone in his voice.

"Well not everywhere, I'm only 65, not much time to travel everywhere."

"YES!" Kili shouted, starling Acacia and causing her to drop the book.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"Oh, sorry it's just that I'm a bit, well overly, happy that I am no longer the babe of the group. Besides Bilbo of course, but for now you're the youngest." Kili said to her with a smile. Acacia chuckled.

"And how old are you exactly?" She asked.

"67." Kili answered with a smug smile.

"Oh wow! 67! That's only two years older than me you dimwit!" Acacia exclaimed while playfully pushing his shoulder. Kili laughed aloud before making his face full of fake hurt.

"Oh Acacia," He said while gripping on his arm, "I think you really hurt my shoulder."

"Aw, I'm sorry," she said, faking her concern, "I have just the thing for that. Here, take off your jacket and pull up your sleeve so I could check it out. Meanwhile, I will be right back." She said before standing up to leave. Kili was a bit confused but did as she told anyways. When she came back, she was holding something in her hand but Kili couldn't see it. "Okay now stick your arm out so I can do this." Acacia told him, Kili stuck it out but acting as if it was painful to do. She moved her hands towards his arms before dropping a load of earth worms in his shirt. He jolted up from his seat.

"BLOODY HELL!" He started jumping and wiggling around while Acacia was laughing hysterically in the corner. At this point, all the dwarves gathered into the room along with Gandalf and Bilbo was awake. "ACACIA YOU ARE A DEAD WOMAN."

"What's wrong brother?" Fili asked, torn between helping him or laughing at him. Instead he judst watched with amusement at his brother, who looked like a lunatic.

"ACACIA." Kili said as he swatted at his chest. "WORMS EVERYWHERE." Kili finally decided to rip his shirt off and throw it on the ground, along with the worms in it. Everybody broke out into fits of laughter, even Thorin, besides Bilbo and Acacia. Bilbo started freaking when he saw the worms on his carpet and passed out on the ground once again.

Acacia, on the other hand, just had the air knocked out of her lungs.

She studied Kili's upper body with great desire and lust. He had hair on his chest but just enough for people to like. His torso was perfectly toned and his pants hung low, exposing an amazing v-line. Acacia thought she was going to end up like Bilbo in that moment-knocked out and on the ground-her eyes never left his body. But fortunately, she didn't.

Kili looked flush and when Acacia met his eyes, he grinned evily.

"W-what are you thinking of," Acacia said slowly and sternly. "Whatever you're going to do to me-"

Kili lunged at her to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Kili Durincest you put me down right now!" She screamed while smacking his bare back, which looked rather sexy. "See your shoulder is perfectly fine thanks to me amd my worms!" She shouted sarcastically. Kili just laughed and shook his head. "Alright alright. Alas! I give up. What do you plan on doing to me you evil dwarf?"

"Evil? You're the one who stuck worms down my shirt! And i actually have no idea. What should I do with her, lads?"

"Stick her in the bush!"

"Make her eat a worm!"

"Have her massage my feet."

"Kiss her, mate!" Fili shouted.

"Well those are ALL terrible and cruel ideas." Acacia said, especially towards the comment Fili made.

"Kissing me would be that bad?" Kili looked up at her and faked a hurt expression.

"Yes, now I highly suggest you let me down."

"Alright everybody," Gandalf said, "I think you've tortured her enough. She's already blushing like mad about the kissing comment." Acacia gave out a low growl at the wizard. Everybody laughed as Kili literally dropped her on the ground. She got up and glared at everybody before planting herself on the chair across the one that Bilbo was now placed upon.

~

Bilbo was quite fed up with the dwarves and their carelessness so he figured it was a nice time to head to bed and maybe, just maybe, had it all been a bad dream. The dwarves started talking to him about what they wanted him to cook for breakfast tomorrow morning.

"I like six eggs with my ham, when starting on a journey: fried not poached, mind you don't break 'em." They said.

Bilbo stomped to his room and stoked at the fire that was burning at the small fireplace. The Tookishness was wearing off, and he was not now quite so sure that he was going on any journey in the mourning. As he lay in bed, he could hear Thorin still singing along with the other dwarves outside:

_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must aw loay, ere break of day  
To find our long-forgotten gold._

The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flamed and spread  
The trees like torches, blazed with light.

Bilbo went to sleep with that in his ears, and, mind you, it gave him very uncomfortable dreams. It was long after the break of day, when he woke.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey lovelies(: Well I've already posted this story on here before but I just deleted it and re-uploaded because I made alot of changes. This story was originally uploaded on my Quotev account but I won't tell you what my account is because I'm already way ahead of chapter 1 on there. I'm uploaded chappy one and two and would really appreciate favorites and reviews(:**

**keana**

**xx **


	2. Roast Mutton

They woke up early that morning. Besides Bilbo, of course. Because the hobbit slept in, there was no fried eggs and ham to fill their stomach. They thought it better that they leave a letter along with the contract up on Bilbo's mantlepiece when he wakes.

"Acacia." Thorin said.

"Hmm?"

"You write it."

"Write what?" She asked.

"The letter." He told her with an exaggerated sigh.

"Alright, but you are going to have to sign it."

"I know, I know." He replied. "Be sure you add in to meet us at the Green Dragon Inn, Bywater, at 11 a.m. sharp. We'll leave if he fails to arrive at 11:01." He said. "Oh and don't forget, one fifteenth of total profit." Acacia nodded. She jotted down a message on a piece of parchment.

**'Thorin and Company to Burglar Bilbo greeting! For your hospitality our sincerest thanks, and for your offer of professional assistance our grateful acceptance. Terms: cash on delivery, up to and not exceeding one fifteenth of total profits (if any); all traveling expenses to be defrayed by us or our representatives, if occasion arises and the matter is not otherwise arranged for.**

Thinking it unnecessary to disturb your esteemed repose, we have proceeded in advance to make requisite preparation, and shall await your respected person at the Green Dragon Inn, Bywater, at 11 a.m. sharp. Trusting that you will be **_punctual,_******

We have the honour to remain  
Yours deeply  
Thorin & Co.'

"Let's hope he dusts his mantlepiece after he wakes." She mumbledmm rself as she gave the parchment to Thorin to sign.

She read it aloud to the group after Thorin had signed it. She folded the letter up, poured a little wax from a melted candle and pressed on it with an abandoned cork that sat on the wooden coffee table.

"Is that really necessary?" Fili asked her, bemused.

"No," she answered casually. "'Tis not."

"Then why did you take like thirty seconds of our time to do it?" Kili asked her cheekily. She simply shrugged as she places the letter upon the contract that was set on the mantlepiece.

With that they were off.

~

They reached the Green Dragon Inn about an hour ago and have already readied their ponies. It was about ten minutes until eleven and most of them were starting to get impatient.

"I bet he won't even show up!" Nori shouted, drawing a bit of unwanted attention.

"I think he might show up." Balin said.

"I know he will." Acacia said. "But maybe a bit late. He did say that adventures will make you late for tea."

"Well this isn't tea." Thorin said numbly.

"Even if he does come a bit late," Dwalin said, "We'd be off by then."

"Well maybe he'll catch up." Kili told them. Fili nodded in agreement beside them.

"Oh please!" Gloin said. "His legs are too short."

"And yours are not?" Gandalf said while chuckling lightly.

"Well he does have big feet." Acacia said, breaking everyone into a smile. "Not to mention hairy." Their smiles turned to laughs.

"Well I think he won't come." Gloin said.

"Well I think he will." Oin said. "So what now?"

"Let's bet on it." Acacia said, smirking.

"Now now Acacia, that would be unfair to the others. You win every single wager you participate in. Which, may I point out, is alot."

"Well of course, Gandalf. I'm a ranger," she said smiling lightly, "How else do you think I survive?"

"So be it." Fili said. "All in favor of him arriving?"

"I." Said half the group, including Gandalf and Acacia.

"All opposing?"

"Nay." The other half said as they raised their hands slightly.

"Any in abstinence?" Fili asked lastly. One person raised their hand.

"I." Thorin said.

"Oh don't be a bum," Balin said to him. "At least participate."

"No. It's childish and unessesary. Also, it's minute past eleven so let's be off." And that they were.

They trottwd along the road, the pony's reigns in their hands. Acacia was riding behind Dwalin alone until the two youngest brothers decided to join her. Fili was on her left while Kili was on her right. She smiled at both the boys.

Kili didn't smile back though. He didn't understand it, but he felt extremely bipolar around her, and at the moment, he didn't like her.

"Hey, Milady." Fili said in greeting. Kili said nothing.

"What, no Hi?" Acacia said in a joking matter.

"Why should I say hello to you?" Kili said rather rudely. "You did stick a bunch of worms down my back last night."

"Well then," Acacia said awkwardly. "It was just a joke."

"Joke? What if I had done that to you?"

"Well I'm sorry." She said with much sarcasm.

"If your going to fake your apology you could at least try to sound sincere." He retorted.

"Oh of course, my prince. How could I forget, you're of royal blood. I'm so very very sorry with all my heart. Please forgive me, Prince." She said sarcastically and rudely. Kili was about to say something back but Fili cut him off.

"Alright enough." He looked at Kili. "Why the sudden attitude change?" Kili bolted to the back with Ori before even answering. "Sorry about him," Fili said to her. "Dunno why he's acting like that, he's not usually like that."

"It's whatever." She said, shrugging it off. "Never really liked him in the first place anyways."

_Sure you didn't, _Fili thought as she trotted up ahead.

The company rode along, taking in their surroundings. There were faint voices coming from some of the dwarves in the back and the ponies were grunting. Myrtle, who's back was full of packs and blankets, kicked a rock with her hooves, obviously not on purpose, and it went flying towards a small tree. As it hit the trunk, flocks of birds came flying out of it. The one with brown feathers and a shadowy black chest rested on Acacia's shoulder, aware of her bloodline.

"Hello little bird." Acacia said, smiling at it. It tweeted back.

"I'm sorry, but I fear I cannot understand you unless I am in animal form. Which as you can see, I am not." She told it. The bird, who turned out to be a female, tilted her head before replying with one small tweet. Acacia chuckled at the creature.

"Wait!" A voice and loud footsteps interrupted their thoughts. "Wait, stop." A certain hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins came to view. "I've signed it." She smiled at her lifelong streak of winning bets, and the fact that Bilbo decided to show up. The hobbit handed the contract to Balin, who inspected it with a single spectacle.

"Well," the old dwarf started, "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Burglar Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said smiling at him. A few of the dwarves trotted past him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Give him a pony." Thorin grunted.

"Oh no," Bilbo started. "That won't be necessary. I've had my fair share of walking holidays and may i say-" He was cut off by being lifted off the ground and onto Myrtle. Everybody stayed silent for a moment, not wanting to wake a sleeping dog, or, as it would seem, not wanting to remind anyone of the bet.

"All right boys," Acacia said with a smug look on her face. "Pay up."

They all grunted and pouches of gold and silver flew around everywhere. She ended up with two packs of gold and three packs of silver. She threw the lot in her satchel.

At this point, the beautiful blue bird with red on it's chest flew off and out.

"Stop! Stop! We must turn back" Everyone turned around to look at the hobbit. "I've forgot my handkerchief." Bofur ripped a piece of his shirt off.

"Here, use this." He said as he threw at towards Bilbo. Everyone laughed.

"Move on." Thorin ordered.

"And here I thought that hobbits were the most well-organized of all folk. Serves me right." Acacia said playfully, Bilbo grunted and glared at her. She chuckled and went ahead of him.

They had not been riding very long when Acacia started a song and everybody joined in.

_Roads go ever ever on,_  
_Over rock and under tree,_  
_By caves where never sun has shone,_  
_By streams that never find the sea;_  
_Over snow by winter sown,_  
_And through the merry flowers of June,_  
_Over grass and over stone,_  
_And under mountains in the moon._

_Roads go ever ever on_  
_Under cloud and under star,_  
_Yet feet that wandering have gone_  
_Turn at last to home afar._  
_Eyes that fire and sword have seen_  
_And horror in the halls of stone_  
_Look at last on meadows green_  
_And trees and hills they long have known._

So after that the party went along very merrily, and they told stories or sang songs as they rode forward all day, except of course when they stopped for meals. These didn't come quite as often as Bilbo would have liked them, but still he began to feel that adventures were not so bad after all. At first they had passed through hobbit-lands, a wild respectable country inhabited by decent folk, with good roads, an inn or two, and now and then a dwarf or a farmer ambling by on business. Then they came to lands where people spoke strangely, and sang songs Bilbo had never heard before. Now they had gone on far into the Lone-lands, where there were no people left, no inns, and the roads grew steadily worse. Not far ahead were dreary hills, rising higher and higher, dark with trees. On some of them were old castles with an evil look, as if they had been built by wicked people. Everything seemed gloomy, for the weather that day had taken a nasty turn. Mostly it had been as good as May can be, even in merry tales, but now it was cold and wet. In the Lone-lands they had to camp when they could, but at least it had been dry. "To think it will soon be June," grumbled Bilbo as he splashed along behind the others in a very muddy track. It was after tea-time; it was pouring with rain, and had been all day; his hood was dripping into his eyes, his cloak was full of water; the pony was tired and stumbled on stones; the others were too grumpy to talk. "And I'm sure the rain has got into the dry clothes and into the food-bags," thought Bilbo. "Bother burgling and everything to do with it! I wish I was at home in my nice hole by the fire, with the kettle just beginning to sing!" It was not the last time that he wished that! Still the dwarves jogged on, never turning round or taking any notice of the hobbit. They decided to settle down in an abandoned and ruined farmhouse.

The dwarves saw Gandalf and Thorin having a little disagreement but couldn't hear anything. The last thing they saw was Gandalf storming off.

"G-Gandalf," Bilbo said, "Where are you going?"

"To search for the only person who has sense in this company." Gandalf exclaimed.

"And who would that be?"

"Myself Mr. Baggins!" With that last statement, he was gone.

"Wha-Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked. Most of them shrugged. Acacia walked up to the halfling and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"If there's one thing I know about Gandalf, it's that he always comes back." She said to him.

"Come on Bilbo, we're hungry." Thorin told him. Soon enough the soup was ready and everybody was gathering around to get there portions, besides the Durincest brothers who were watching over the ponies, before Bombur does.

"It's getting late," Bilbo said with a worried look on his face. "He still hasn't come back."

"He's a wizard," Bifur said to him. "He does as he chooses." He filled up two bowls and shoved it in Bilbo's arms. "Here, take these to the lads." Bilbo obliged and went off to the direction where the ponies were.

Acacia took her empty bowl and filled it to the rim.

Everyone got their portions and sat around the isolated area and ate while merrily chatting amongst themselves. Acacia sat next to Bifur, hoping to chat with him a bit. It was until then she realized he had an orc's axe lodged in the back of his head and he could only speak the ancient dwarven language of Khuzdul. Luckily, during her years of exploring, she was able to pick up some words here and there.

"_Vemu_."(Greetings[Formal]) She said, turning to Bifur. The *dwarrow smiled at her, understanding what she said.

"_Vem_."(Greetings[Informal]) Bifur said to her, happy that she could understand him. He didn't think he would ever be able to have a conversation with her because of his speech impedement. Yet he could tell that she wasn't very fluent at the language and luckily he could understand the common tongue.

_"Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg?"_(All is well with axe and beard?") Acacia asked him. She didn't mean to say it because of the axe stuck in his head, but because she didn't know how to say 'How are you' and that was the closest thing to it. She just realized what she had said and thought it had offended him. "_Achrâchi gabilul_, I didn't mean it like tha-" (I'm sorry.) He laughed. He shook his hand at her, as to say that it was alright. She chuckle as Bofur walked up to them.

"You know he can understand the common tongue, right?" Bofur said to Acacia.

"Really?" She said looking at Bifur. He nodded with a smile. "Okay good, because I don't know much Khuzdul but I understand it." They smiled and chuckled at her. "Well then Master Bifur, may I ask what your favorite color is?"

"_Halk."_(Blue)"_Menu?"_(You?)

"Mine is also blue." She said smiling at him.

"_Jemut men."_(Excuse me) He said, getting up, probably going for seconds, seeing as his bowl was empty. She smiled politely and turned to Bofur.

"I wonder whats going on with those three." She said to Bofur.

"What three?"

"Bilbo, Fili, and Kili."

"What about them?" He asked her.

"You sent Bilbo off to give them food right?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" She asked him. He was about to shrug until Fili and Kili ran in front of everyone.

"Trolls took the ponies and Bilbo is trying to get them back." Fili exclaimed quickly in front of everybody.

"Wait slow down boy. Now what's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"Trolls have the burglar!" Kili shouted. Everybody looked at each other wide-eyed before dropping their plates, grabbing their weapons and running off to the direction the Durincest brothers were leading them too. As they reached their destination, they stopped and hid behind a tree.

"He's too quick!" Said one out of three of the trolls. They watched the brutes try and catch Bilbo until one of them finally did.

"Gotcha!" It said as it dangled him from his legs. "Now tell me, are there any more of you burglahobbits hiding out there?"

"No. Just me." Bilbo said bending down, which, in his condition, would be right side up.

"He's lying!"

"No-No I'm not." He said, trying to sound as casual as can be while hanging upside down.

It was until then, when Kili decided to be the hero. Most likely, to impress his Uncle Thorin.

"Drop him!" He shouted as he hacked at the trolls leg. It squealed in pain and grabbed his shin. Kili breathed heavily as he held his sword stiff in his hand. "I said," Acacia thought he looked very majestic. (Tolkienite joke~) "Drop him."

The troll threw Bilbo on top of Kili, knocking them both to the ground as the rest of the dwarves and the skin changer ran out and slashed at the gruesome skin. Tom tried whacking at them while Bert tried kicking them. William stood there dumbly, just shrieking every time he got hit. Bilbo scurried off to the side, finding it wise to get out of their way. He grabbed the giant filleting knife and started cutting at the rope that tied the fences together which held the company's ponies. The trolls saw Bilbo and dived to catch him. They held him in a position that could be, well, 'bone-splitting.'

"Lie down your arms," one said. "Or we'll rip his off!"

Bilbo stared at the group with wide eyes. Kili kept looking at Thorin, unsure what to do when finally Thorin stuck his sword on the ground. Everybody followed but Kili and Ori did it with much attitude. And may I add that Ori's weapon of choice was a slingshot.

After they were tied up in sacks, they put half the dwarves on a roitisserie log and the others on the ground. They tied up Acacia last and threw her on top of Kili. They were in a very awkward position.

"I think we should sit on them and squash 'em into jelly!"

"I think they should be grilled, with a nice sprinkle of saltine."

"Stop your bickering, we ain't got all night! I don't fancy being turned to stone." _Stone._ Something clicked in Bilbo's head. He struggled to get onto his feet and when he did, he hopped on closer to the trolls.

"Wait! You don't want to do that!" As the hobbit said that, the dwarves started shouting at him.

"You can't reason with them, their half-wits!" Oin said.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur shouted to nobody in particular.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" One of the trolls asked Bilbo.

"Well have you smelt them? You'll need something a lot stronger than sage before you plight this on them."

"We don't have the ti-"

"Let the flurgablurburhobbit talk." Said one. Bilbo nodded in thanks.

"Well the secret to cooking dwarf is…" Bilbo stalled. "Is-"

"Well what's the secret?"

"Yes, I'm telling you the secret. Which is to… Skin them first!" All the dwarves broke out with insults.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." Bert said. Tom replied.

"What rubbish! I've ate plenty of dwarf with their skin on, they still taste delicious."

"In fact," William started. "I wouldn't mind a couple of raw dwarf!"

William picked up Bombur and hovered him up above his open mouth. Bombur screamed.

"N-Not that one he's infected!" Bilbo stuttered. William stopped and turned to the hobbit.

"He what?"

"He's got worms, in his… tubes." Bilbo said, unsure, yet the trolls seemed to believe him.

"Egh!" William shouted as he threw Bombur onto Acacia's back, putting more pressure onto Kili.

"In fact they've all got worms they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo said to the trolls, sounding as believable as can be.

" Parasites- We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"Kili screamed along with the others. Thorin and Acacia knew what was going on so she hit her head onto Kili's shoulder (seeing as it was the only possible way for her to move) and Thorin nudged Dori with his leg.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Dori said first.

"I've got the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted.

"We're riddled!" Bofur said somewhere above the fire.

"Yes we're riddled!" Ori agreed.

"Well what would you have us do then, let 'em all go?" Bert asked Bilbo.

"Well…"

"I know what you're trying to do." Tom blurted. "This little ferret, is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

"Fools?"

"Dawn will take you all!" A powerful voice came from the top of the boulder that blocked the break of daylight.

"Who's he?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

The silhouette, who was Gandalf, pounded his staff to the middle of the rock and moved to the side, splitting it in half. Sunlight broke through and came in contact with the trolls tough skin. The company watched as all three of them turned to stone.

~

Gandalf, Thorin, Dori, Nori, Gloin, and Dwalin got back from the troll cave they spotted not far from where the trolls stood as stone. Acacia saw Gandalf give Bilbo a small dagger, just fit for his size, when they heard noises from the trees.

"Thieves, treason, blood, murder!" (Sorry I'm not exactly sure what he says.)

And they soon met the face of the ancient servant of Yavanna.

*Dwarrows is another name for dwarves

* * *

**Three favorites and a review for the next chapter(:**

**keana**

**xx**


	3. A Short Rest

"Radagast!" Gandalf cried. At this point, everybody put heir weapons away. "What on earth are you doing here?"

If the company had known the modern language and slang, they would've referred to the brown wizard as an 'Old Homeless Hippie' but fortunately, for our sake and theirs, they don't.

Radagast and Gandalf went off to the side away from the company and began negotiating in a private conversation. Both seems intrigued and worried about what the other had to say. Ori caught a glimpse of the hilt of a sword that was wrapped and a tan cloth of leather. He couldn't make out what it was exactly but he didn't like the vibe it was giving off. He was just about to get a better look at it until they were interrupted by a large howl.

A warg, about three times the size of a grey wolf, came pounding down the green and dirt covered slope and would've charged at Ori if Thorin hadn't sliced at it's head with an unknown and different sword.

"Warg scouts." Thorin said, breathing heavily. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?!" Bilbo exclaimed, more frightened than usual.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Acacia said in a more demanding voice.

"No one." Thorin stated.

"Who did you tell!"

"No one I swear!" He exclaimed. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said before another warg shown up and charged at the company. Kili was quick enough to shoot him straight in the head and make his fall to the ground but didn't kill him so Dwalin came and finished the job.

"I'll draw them off." Acacia said.

"Wha-No! You're just a girl, they'll kill you!" Kili shouted. In all honesty, he just didn't want her getting hurt. She glared at him.

"I am a skin changer you dim wit." Gandalf seemed hesitant on allowing her to go but thought otherwise.

"I'll help her!" Radagast chimed in.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," the wizard said to the other wizard, "They will outrun you!"

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," Acacia smirked when Radagast said that. "I'd like to see them try."

Gandalf didn't know what to say and was slightly bemused.

"I'll go on ahead Acacia, you catch up then meet back at your company when it deems safe." Radagast said to her, she nodded.

And off went the wizard, they say.

Gandalf lead them through rocky plains and small valleys when he thought it was an appropriate time for Acacia to change. She obliged and ran out into the open and jumping into a beautiful, large creature.

A dire wolf.

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQbRC547UiKD0Ff... images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRxcEWPIqJfiSrf...

Yet this one was different, her fur was all white with a bit of black near her chest, sort of like a shadow, (just like Shadowfax) had the same color eyes as she usually does and was about the same size as the Wargs. Everyone looked in awe at her before having to find another hiding place. She started sprinting on all fours across the valley, leading them in circles and they eventually lost her to follow Radagast. She looked over at the company, who was now hiding behind a large boulder with a Warg on top of it and an Orc mounted on it. Thorin told Kili to shoot it through eye contact and Kili notched his arrow and thought, _this is my chance to impress him, don't mess up. _Before he released the arrow, a large, white dire wolf attacked the Warg instead, killing the Orc instantly. _Thanks alot Acacia, _Kili thought, _Uncle Thorin will never think I'm good enough. _

The Warg was knocked over and seemed to have broken a leg so he started howling, giving away their position. Acacia quickly sunk her fangs in its neck and roughly threw it against the side of the boulder. The group ran off and went into an isolated area, which caused them to be circled.

"Where's Gandalf?" One yelled out.

"Curse that wizard! He's abandoned us again." Thorin shouted. "Stand and fight!"

Acacia bounded towards one Warg and finished it off quickly before dozens of others came. She ran back to where the company was, she couldn't face them all at once.

"Kili!" Thorin said, "Shoot them!"

Kili took out his arrows, finally getting the chance to impress him, and shot and the lot of them, though there were still more. The enemy bounded towards them and it was all a blur. Wolf on Warg, Dwarf on Orc, Hobbit on, well nothing really. Thankfully, in the name of Arda, Gandalf showed up from behind a rock and gestured for them to follow him.

"This way you fools!" He shouted, before disappearing in an unseen crevice. They all followed and hopped in while Thorin was making sure they got in safely, and that all of them got in.

"Kili! Acacia!" He exclaimed, causing Kili to slide into the passage. Acacia just finished off a Warg when she leaped in and turned back into a human as she landed on her feet, causing her to roll. She noticed a large scratch on her left forearm. Good thing her left is her recessive arm, not dominant.

"Your hurt-"

"I'm fine." She bit back, cutting the beardless dwarf off. She was still not in the mood for him. He was about to say something when a loud horn cut him off.

"That is no orc horn." (Yeah lines from LOTR ik lool) She said, causing everyone to turn and look at her. Before it got too awkward for her, an ugly and smelly orc tumbled down in front of them. In an instant, everyone's weapons were pointing at it but it didn't move. Thorin bent over the corpse and tugged an arrow out of it's neck. He examined it lightly before smacking it on the ground.

"Elves." He spat. Everyone gave disgusted faces besides, Gandalf, Acacia, and Bilbo. Acacia has a good companionship with the High-Elves and Sea-Elves, yet the Wood-Elves hate her for always entering their realms. Mirkwood, to be accurate. Not all Silvan Elves hate her, but most dislike her. Though she must admit, the prince of Mirkwood is pretty damned sexy. Even the head of the elven guard, Tauriel.

Dwalin ran up ahead the tunnel and shouted, "I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it of course!" Oin said. Everyone started making their way towards it, and entering in a line.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked, a bit aggravated by the almost encounter with the elves. Gandalf didn't reply, but if he did, nobody heard it. Thorin huffed and squeezed in while Acacia walked by Gandalf with a smug look on her face.

"So are you sure you don't know that you're leading us to Rivendell?" She teased. Gandalf chuckled at his little, yet big when she wants to, friend.

Acacia walked over to the group that was nearer to her age. That group consisted of Fili, Kili, Ori, and Bilbo, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Hello Acacia." Ori said kindly to her while writing on an empty page in a moleskin book. Fili, Kili, and Bilbo turned to look at her and Kili rolled his eyes at her presence. She gave him a cold stare before turning her attention back to Ori.

"Hello Ori, what is that you are working on?"

"Well I'm writing about our adventures. I really enjoy writing." He said. Acacia thought it was absolutely adorable how he sounded like an innocent little child all the time.

"Oh? I did not know that. Look's like we have a scribe in our group."

"Oh Durin, Acacia, that scratch looks like it hurt. You should probably get it cleaned up. Kili could do it, he would always help me with scars back home." Fili said to her, examining her arm.

"Please, like I would help her. She deserves to bleed anyways." Kili spat. _Ouch._ Fili smacked his brothers arm.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice. Now go and apologize."

"No it's fine. I do believe we will have somewhere else to heal it soon," she said, referring to Rivendell. "And besides, I highly doubt that Kili has any skill in the art of healing. He'd probably make the cut bigger on purpose." She retorted. He scoffed. The dwarves around them just sighed and rolled their eyes, including the hobbit.

Soon enough, they heard the faint sound of a waterfall amongst the rocks. They walked on for a few moments until reaching an opening and their eyes met beautiful buildings upon beautiful rocks and gardens.

"The Hidden Valley of Imladris. The Last Homely House. Of course in the common tongue it is known by another name…." said Gandalf.

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed.

Acacia has visited Rivendell a few times, she was friends with the Lady Arwen and would often meet one of her friends, Malundomiel (from my other story I know) there. Everyone would call her Mal though. At least those who weren't frightened of her.

"This was your plan all along." Thorin said in an angry voice. "To have us take shelter with our enemies!"

"You have no enemies here," said the wizard. "The only ill is what you bring upon yourself!"

"You think the elves would give our quest their blessing? They would only try to stop us!" Thorin shouted.

"Of course they will! But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and a small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said before walking off. They all shook their heads but followed him nonetheless.

When they reached the stone platform attached to a pathway they just walked, an elf, Lindir to be exact, descended down the stairs and towards the group.

"Mithrandir," he said while examining them,"and... Acacia?"

"Iston i nif lin,"(I know you're face) Acacia started, "Mae govannen, Lindir." (Well met, Lindir.) He nodded back with a smile in greeting.

"Lindir," Gandalf started, "I wish to speak to your Lord Elrond."

"I'm sorry Gandalf, I'm afraid my Lord Elrond is not here." As he said that, the same horn they heard from earlier called in the distance and a bunch of horses came towards them. All the dwarves gathered in a circle while Bofur pulled Bilbo in and Kili pulled Acacia in, keeping a protective arm around her waist. Yes, he does care for her, but would never, ever, admit it. Though she didn't compain about the strong hand that was resting on her hip.

The horses with Elves mounted on it started trotting around the small group until they soon all stopped.

"Mellon nin!" (My friend!) Gandalf and Acacia said at the same time, getting Elronds attention. Acacia went to him, causing Kili to let go of her waist and realizing that he has been holding on to her this entire time, and they hugged eachother like good friends.

"Sevig thu uan." (You smell like monster) Elrond said, taking a whiff of her before moving on to Gandalf and giving him a hug.

"I'm aware of that thank you very much." She huffed. The Elf and Wizard soon let go of eachother.

"Strange for Orcs to venture so close to our borders," Elrond said, holding up one of the Orcs weapons, "Someone, or something, must have drawn them near." He immedeately looked at Acacia. "Man agoreg?"(What did you do?) He asked her while sighing.

"Why do you immediately assume I did something?"

"Because I found this," he said while holding up a bundle of white fur, "where the battle scene was." Acacia said nothing but grinned sheepishly.

"Well that was probably us." Thorin spoke up. Elrond turned towards him.

"Welcom to Imladris, Thorin, son of Thrain. I knew your father very well."

"Funny. He never made any mention of you." Thorin said to the Elf lord with much sass. Elrond was quiet for a moment.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." (Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.) Elronds says, staring directly at Thorin.

"What does he say, does he offer us insults!?"

"No Master Gloin, he is offering you _food._" Gandalf says to the auburn haired dwarf.

"Well in that case, lead on."

Acacia drifted away from the group, going to the apothecary to fix up her arm. After she got that done, she went to her room, which was the same room she stays in every time she's there. As she was turning on a corner, she ran into another body who was much taller than she was. She looked up and met the face of her old friend.

"Malundomiel?"

"Acacia?"

They tackled each other with hugs and kept talking to each other at the same time.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Acacia asked Mal.

"I'm not really in the mood for traveling and Gandalf said he's going on this quest with a bunch of dwarves so I thought I'd stay here for a bit!" Mal said excitedly. "Now what are _you _doing here?"

"Well I'm here with Gandalf! Well, Thorin Oakenshield that is. Theres a total number of twelve dwarves and a hobbit."

"I'd love to meet them during dinner, but let's get you ready first, you look awful and smell like orc."

"Yes I'm aware, Elrond has just told me that a few minutes ago." They laughed as they went to Acacia's room.

"I'll go get you something to wear while you go bathe." Mal said to her, Acacia nodded.

"Where's Arwen? I haven't seen her yet. Is she still seeing that Aragorn?" Acacia asked. She didn't know what to think of Aragorn. It wasn't his fault about what happened to her parents because he didn't know of it at the time but still, he is a man of the Dunedain.

"She's visiting Galadriel down in Lorien and honestly I don't know much about them two, whenever I ask, she just blushes. Now go, freshen up." Mal said, walking out of the room. Acacia obeyed as she undressed and stepped into the warm water that the maids had just poured while they were talking. It didn't take her long to clean and when she got out, she noticed a beautiful sky blue dress lined with gold seams laying on her bed. It was a long sleeve dress, but the fabric was thin so it would give her just the right temperature. She slipped it on and it fit perfectly. She had two fishtail braids on each side of her hair and all four met half way with a big sailor knot braid. Her look at the moment gave away her feminine beauty and would immediately have men falling at her feet. She heard the door open and close.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Mal said, smiling at her best friend.

"Why thank you Milady, you look quite stunning yourself." Acacia said and they both laughed. "Now come on, I have to introduce you to the company."

They walked into the dining room and noticed the elves were on one side and the dwarves were on the other. After a small internal battle, they decided to sit with the dwarves.

"Boys, this is Malundomiel, but you can call her Mal for short." She said. "Mal, this is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Fili, and Kili." She said finally, pointing at the dwarf who had his mouth agape at the sight of her. No doubt she was beautiful, Kili knew that from when he first saw her, but now she looked absolutely stunning. He noticed the other dwarves staring too and he glared at them, besides Thorin of course, who was looking at Mal. Thorin, of course, knew who she was. The dark witch. Though he heard her story so decided not to say anything about it. A few of the other dwarves noticed, too but kept their mouth shut. The two took a seat across Fili and Kili, Mal across Fili, Acacia across Kili. Mal noticed the stares between Kili and Acacia, though their eyes held both hate and passion. Basically, confusion. They saw Ori holding up a piece of lettuce.

"C'mon Or, just try it." Dori encouraged.

"I don't like green food." He said as he dropped the leaf in the bowl. "Have they got any chips?"

They chatted amongst eachother about the usual, messing around and for Acacia and Mal, getting to know each other more. Mal felt the tension between Kili and Acacia, who hadn't spoken to each other the entire time, and wasn't sure it if was good or bad.

"So Acacia, any boys in your life yet?" Mal said quirking an eyebrow, teasing her friend.

"Well... to be honest I met this one guy in the Realm of Lindon." Kili's ears perked up and jealousy has taken over.

"Oh please," Kili started, "No man would want you. Other than for a pet."

"Well no dwarf woman would want a beardless dwarf so I wouldn't be talking." She replied quickly and they glared holes into each other. Each dwarf and hobbit stopped what they were doing and looked at the two.

"Awkward." Nori said, breaking the silence. Dinner was soon over and everybody went their own ways.

It was already nightfall and the two were back in Acacia's room.

"So," Mal started, "Kili's pretty cute eh?" Acacia blushed at that, she wasn't sure why though.

"Nope. I absolutely hate that... That... Tetrad titty tosser!" Acacia shouted while Mal let out a loud laugh.

"You know he doesn't have four nipples."

"We don't know."

"Besides, I wouldn't be talking. You actually _have_ four nipples."

"Six nipples. SIX nipples. And only in wolf form." Acacia declared as they laughed.

They chatted along until Mal had to leave to go to bed and Acacia fell asleep.

~

Kili was told to tell Acacia that they are planning to leave early in the morning, before the elves could stop them. So he was just sent there to tell her to wake up early. Gandalf would catch up with them somewhere in the trek of the Misty Mountains.

He entered her room and opened the door slowly, knowing she was asleep. It was absolutely pitch black so he opened a few of the curtains to let the moonlight in. When he turned around, Acacia was sleeping soundly with sheets covering her little body. She looked absolutely adorable.

He cursed at himself for thinking that.

He tried waking her up gently but she still didn't wake. Did I mention she's a very deep sleeper? He shook her but she still didn't wake. After a while of trying, he removed her hair from her face and leaned into her ear.

"Acacia, wake up now, love." He doesn't know what compelled him to say that but he did. He whispered things in her ear until she moved and mumbled something. Soon enough he felt small arms wrap around his waist and pulled him into the bed. He was wearing nothing but leggings and a faded blue cotton shirt and he didn't know what to do but he certainly liked the feel of her arms around him. After a few moments, he decided to lay down next to her and head to bed, he was getting awfully tired. He put her head on his left shoulder and placed his right arm around her small, sleeping form. There legs tangled together and soon Kili drifted off into goodnight sleep.

~

"They look adorable together." Balin cooed.

"Acacia told me she hated him." Mal said.

"Kili told me he hated her." Fili said.

"Why did I somehow know that this was gonna happen?" Thorin said, sighing dramatically.

"So I guess their courting now?' Bofur asked hopefully.

"What on earth are you guys talking about?" Acacia said, while yawning, obviously just aroused from her deep and peaceful sleep. She tried getting up but noticed something restraining her. When she looked down, she screamed. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well there goes the courting theory." Bofur said sighing. Kili got up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He saw Acacia glaring at him with a red face and he just realized what was going on.

"Look I can explain-"

"Yeah explain!" She shouted.

"I was trying to wake you up cause Thorin told me to tell you that we were to departure early but then you grabbed me onto the bed and I didn't know what to do so I just fell asleep okay." He said to her, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Can you repeat that? I'm trying to write this down." Ori said politely. "I would like a good love story in my notes."

Everyone burst out laughing besides Kili and Acacia who were glaring at each other whilst blushing.

"Well come one you two love birds, we have to be off soon." Dori said to them.

And that they were. Leaving, not love birds.


	4. Over Hill and Under Hill

They set on the trek upon the tall mountains, just next to the misty mnountains. Bilbo seemed hesitant to leave, but off he went. They would keep following the rocky pathway until Gandalf catches up to them, then stop for a rest. He was up ahead (to everyone's surprise) when he noticed a faint peak, not far from where they stood. He stared at it in amazement.

"Is that the Lonely Mountain that everybody spoke of?" Bilbo asked with curiosity. Acacia chuckled and place a hand on his should.

"My dear Bilbo, that is just the first mountain of the Misty Mountains. We still have to pass through that and the forest of Greenwood before we actually reach Erebor. This is just the beginning." Acacia noticed the light dimming from Bilbo's face. "Believe me, Master Hobbit, when you see it, you'll know. It sits alone, surrounded by trees and hills. The peak of the mountain splits through the clouds, as if it reaches the heavens. Next to it lies Esgaroth, or Laketown. It is a true sight." She said before stalking off towards Bofur, Fili and Kili.

"Hello Caca." Bofur greeted.

"Caca?"

"Yes. That's my new nickname for you." He told her with a smile.

"Well what about Gassie Lassie?"

"Oh please my dear, you haven't burped for days. The name is starting to wear off." She rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Well anyways. I've been meaning to ask you two," she said towards the dynamic duo, "How the hell did you lose the ponies?" She said bluntly. "Honestly, how could you even miss a giant troll carrying two ponies while babooting trees down. Even if you couldn't see it, you could most definitely hear it."

"It's not your business." Kili said.

"We had a small disagreement." Fili told her.

"About what?" She asked, completely ignoring Kili's comment.

"Whether or not Kili liked yo-"

"Who are mum was most fond of." Kili cut in quickly, glaring holes at his brother. His face was red and Acacia didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Well okay then..." She said awkwardly.

"You know what, who cares about that. It's over." Bofur cut in, saving her from the awkwardness that hung in the air. "Tell us about yourself, Acacia."

"What's to tell? My father was man of the Dunadan and my mother was the granddaughter of Beren of the second age."

"There's gotta be more to that," Fili said to her. "I heard that the Dunedains despised skinchangers."

"Not all of them, but that's a story for another time." She told him before walking up ahead with Thorin. She didn't feel like speaking of her past. She raised herself. Her mother was murdered and her father-well she has no idea who he is and if he's still alive or not. She was a bastard child with no parents.

It just _had_ to rain.

They have just passed over the third mountain and the wetness of the pathway that hung from the edge of the cliff made it easier for them to slip and fall. Bilbo wished Gandalf were there. He knew the wizard could do nothing about the extreme deluge, but he felt safer with him around.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted.

"But Gandalf isn't here yet!" Dori told him.

"We cannot wait for the wizard any longer!"

Suddenly, a giant boulder came flying over their heads. It hit the cliff above them and shattered into pieces. Kili pulled Acacia back while she pulled Bilbo back against the wall of the mountain.

"This is no thunder storm," Oin started. "It's a thunder battle!"

"Bless my soul of Morgoth-the legends are true. Giants! Stone giants!" Acacia breathed out in either shock, amazement, or horror.

They watched as the giant hurled another large rock past them and towards another giant that appeared behind them. The rock hit the head of the one behind them, and it fell towards the mountainside.

Suddenly, the ground below them started to shake. The mountainside cracked between Acacia and Kili, splitting them and the others next to them apart. She desperately tried grabbing his hand but failed and fell towards Bilbo. Fili held onto Kili and Bombur hugged the wall while Nori gripped his arm. (I know that Kili and Fili got split but I wanted it different.) It was in that moment when they realized they stood upon no mountain, but another giant. The knees, technichally. The giant they were on soon joined the battle when the other fell, leaving it two on two once again. The other giant seemed undefeatable, since he knocked theirs out easily. Acacia watched and gasped when she saw the other knee slam into the mountainside when it fell. Their knee leaned onto the rest of the pathway, allowing them to jump off of the fallen stone giant.  
They quickly ran to the area where the knee crashed into and was more than relieved when they saw that the others were okay. Acacia ran to Fili and gave him a big hug, was crushed by Bomburs plump arms, spun in the air by Nori, and embraced Kili with a long hug. Just for a moment, they forgot all they're hatred towards each other and was just glad that they were okay. But moments don't last forever. They let go of each other and avoided eye contact.

Awkward.

Kili spotted a cave and was just about to tell Thorin before somebody else had to.

"Thorin, there's a cave there. We should camp there for the night, dunno what the Misty Mountains could bring us after a thunder battle." Acacia recommended. Kili rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course. Good job on finding it. I thought we'd have to stay out here all night, other than that we would move on." Thorin said, patting her on the back. Kili's face hardened. That should be him getting respect from his Uncle.

_She's doing this on purpose. Stealing my chances of proving myself, _he thought, letting his anger cloud the truth. _First, killing the warg when he was asked to and now finding the cave. She even rubbed it in my face about how she wouldn't have lost the ponies. _

They all settled in the cave when Thorin spoke.

"Kili, you'll take first watch."Kili stood up straight. "Wake Bofur up in a few hours. Don't disappoint me." Thorin said gruffly without even looking at his nephew. Kili nodded. For a moment, Acacia felt sorry for the young dwarrow. He's been put under the pressure of his Uncle all his life, yet Thorin hasn't even paid attention to him one bit. She knew that deep down, Thorin loved his nephew, but Kili just failed at seeing it.

* * *

She just couldn't find her will to sleep. She didn't know whether it was the uncomfortable ground, the cold air, or the constant snoring. Or maybe it was the fact that Kili kept staring at her the whole time.

Nah, she didn't know about that.

She looked towards the opening of the cave. The rain has stopped and no noise came from outside, beside's natures noise. But no giant stone people trying to kill groups of dwarves who just so happen to be on their way to kill a dragon. Nothing of that sort.

She scrambled up from her blanket and walked outside, carefully stepping over them, not wanting to wake anybody. When the exited the cave, her eyes widened. The beauty of the skies was like she never seen before. The stars were sprinkled all over the midnight blue sky, that it made it hard for her to tell which constellation is which. Because she was so high up, the moon looked huge compared to the sea of diamonds surrounding it. She could easily see the craters in the silver circle. She heard footsteps coming up from behind her.

"I know what you're doing." The voice was strangely close to her. "I didn't think you were like that, but apparently you are."

"What in Arda are you talking about?" She asked without turning around. She already knew who it was.

"You're trying to be better than me." Kili said. "My uncle may not see it, but I can." She turned around and stared at him in disbelief.

"Better than you? _Better than you? _You think that's what I'm doing? Trying to be better than you?" She glared at him. "You're just jealous because I _am_ better than you. You spend your entire life trying to earn the respect you will _never_ get." She knew she went a bit too far with that, but he still deserved it.

Kili grabbed the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it halfway before feeling something cold and hard between his legs. He looked down.

She stuck a _knife _to his_ crotch._

"You know, I find it kind of funny how people worry about getting their throat slit open," She whispered in his ear. Tthey don't realize what could really cause them pain but not kill them." She pressed the blade harder against him. "Now, I highly suggest you leave or I swear in the name of Elbereth your balls will be down that cliff within a millisecond." He said nothing but let go of his sword and slowly backed away from her. He walked back to the cave before stopping at the entrance and looking back at her.

"I will never understand you, will I?" He asked her, looking directly into her eyes. She shrugged softly.

"You never tried." Came her response. They stared at each other for a moment before he went inside and she followed a few minutes after.

Kili woke Bofur up for his turn at watch and they fell asleep with no problem at all.

The ground shook once again, waking each and every one of them. For a second they all thought it was another one of those giants, but then the ground opened below then, causing them to fall into a hole. The hole tunneled up and down, side to side, until that all fell with a thud upon a claw like platform. They had absolutely no time to take in their surroundings. Being hurled at by hundreds of goblins do effect your senses, if not in the slightest.

Bilbo had no idea what to do and was terrified so he did what any other hobbit would do. He panicked, but in a smart way. He bent down on all fours and wished that nobody seen him, and his wish came true. We wasn't far from danger, but he was far enough. He was also alone.

They were being pushed and shoved by the goblins down rocky paths and wooden bridges that they were scared would break by the weight of a single stone. They were pushed across one last bridge before reaching a wooden platform in the middle of the place. They looked around and noticed levels and levels of goblins standing upon wood and stone, with torches lit at every corner.

The voice of the giant goblin that stood before them sounded like the splintering of bones or the crack of ice underfoot. He wore a crown made of dusty and dirty bones while rags hung around his obese body, covering the important parts. He carried a long wooden log with a bull heads skeleton at the top of it.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He asked.

"Dwarves, your malevolence." A goblin from the front said.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well don't just stand there. Search them!" He bellowed. "Every crack. Every crevice!"

They struggled against the goblins as they began taking their hidden possessions and throwing then onto the ground.

"What are you doing in these parts?" He, who they agreed was the Goblin King, asked. "Speak!" They said nothing. "Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the dangler! Bring out the bone breaker. Start with the youngest."

They all looked at Kili, who's face never faltered. Though they could see it in his eyes that he was terrified. Acacia prayed for Thorin to do something.

"Wait!" _Thank the Valar._ He made his way past the goblins and stood in front of the Goblin King.

"Well well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" He said before sarcastically bowing to him. "King under the mountain. Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't _have_ a mountain. You're not a king, which makes you... Nobody, really." Thorin glared daggers at him. "I know someone, who pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached to it. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." He pointed his stubby finger at the dwarf. "The pale orc, astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." Thorin said quietly before raising his voice. "He was slain in battle long ago!"

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin King turned his attention to a goblin who sat upon a wooden swing tied with ropes. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The goblin cackled while jotting words down on a piece of parchment and pulling on a rope that hung next to him, sending him off into nothingness.

_Bones will be shattered_  
_necks will be rung!_  
_You'll be beaten and battered_  
_from racks you'll be hung!_

_You will die down here and never be found!_  
_Down in the deep of Goblin Town._

They sung as the brought out their torture machines. One of the goblins was looking at their weapons, which sat in a pile, and picked up Thorins sword. He unsheathed it about an inch before dropping at and cowering back, just as the ones around him did.

"I know that sword!" The Goblin King pointed out as the goblins started hitting them with their whips. "It is the Goblin-Cleaver! The Biter! The sword that sliced a thousand necks! Slice them! Eat them!Kill them, kill them all! Cut off his head!"

A goblin raised a blade of bone and was about to bring it down on Thorin's neck when a flash of light and a loud boom blew the goblins away. Everything was quiet. The company saw the silhouette of the all too familiar wizard that seems to arrive at the most unfortunate times.

All of them were just recovering when Gandalf said, "Take up arms." They were slowly getting up. "Fight. Fight!"

They threw the goblins off their bodies and grabbed their weapons from the pile while Gandalf was hacking away at the Goblins.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" The Goblin King cried.

They fought against the goblins, blade on blade, steel on steel. Well not necessarily since the Goblins had some of bone. The Goblin King brought his staff down against Thorin, who easily reflected it with Orcrist, causing the giant goblin to bounce back and fall over the edge.

Acacia blocked a blade from making contact with her right hip, and sidestepped when the goblin tried to stab her abdomen. With a quick swing, she sliced the goblins head clean off. She gripped the blade called Immorgúl,meaning 'Godsbane.' She named it that because she believed it was a gift from the Valar, to her, that destroyed everything in it's path. When she first came across a few orcs, she thought she was going to be killed and eaten because she had no weapon of any sort until she found a beautiful sword with a blade of mithril and a gold hilt, stabbed into a small, green, meadowy mound. Etched into the metal, were words that said "Ye who removes the blade from the ground, shall be the true wielder of Godsbane." She panicked and did the most logical thing she could do; she grabbed it. The sword easily slid out of the earth at her touch and fit perfectly in her hand. She grasped the sword and used it to fight off the orcs, surviving her very first attack. She was fourteen then.

At first she wondered why it was called Godsbane, and if it was anything bad. She soon came across Elrond at the Valley of Rivendell in her young age, and he told her that the true name of it was Immorgul. Evil it may sound, but loyal to the wielder. She was and is the master of Godsbane, and the blade shall bring death to anything evil and unwanted that crosses their path.

Gandalf whacked at the goblins with his staff, causing them to fly and sliced at each and every one of them. They ran across the bridges and came across goblins with arrows. _Great. _Acacia had no time to sheathe her sword, grab her bow, and notch an arrow and nor did Kili so he took the smart move of using a _ladder _to protect the from the arrows. Surprisingly, it worked. He brought the ladder down, catching the heads of a bunch of goblins and ran forward, still holding the ladder that snagged the goblins. They knocked a bunch out of their path when Gandalf went up ahead and pressed the tip of his staff to a piece of the mountain that stuck out. The boulder in front of them and rolled ahead of them, crushing every goblin in their path before they had to turn and the rock fell off onto the edge. The courageously jumped onto a swinging bridge, having it go back and forth a few times to get all of them on there, before jumping onto the sturdy bridge and cutting off the ropes of the one that hung. Gandalf lead them up ahead before running into something and falling back.

It was the obese goblin again.

"What are you gonna do now, wizard?" He asked. Gandalf looked at him Before poking him in the eye with his staff, causing the Goblin King to stagger backwards and sliced at his stomach with Glamdring. He looked down at the large cut that ran along his sickly stomach. "That'll do it."

Gandalf hacked at him once more and the goblin king fell on his body, causing the bridge the dwarves stood on to break and fall. The bridge slid down into the depths and finally stopped at the very bottom in ruins. Once again, Acacia just had to be on Kili. Or Kili just had to be under Acacia.

"That could have been worse." She breathed out, not even caring if it was Kili's chest she let her head fall against.

Suddenly the large body of the goblin king fell on top of them.

"Spoke to soon." She grunted. Kili looked at her with a 'you think?' look before his eyes turned wide.

"Gandalf!" He cried. They all looked to where Kili was looking, and saw thousands of goblins crawling towards them. Fast.

"There's only one thing that could save us now." He said as they quickly got up and started on a sprint. "Daylight!"

Gandalf lead them through crevices and tunnels, running into a few goblins here and there. They followed him until they finally reached an opening the deep depths of the mountain.

* * *

**A/N: Left you with two chappy's weyhey**


End file.
